Molossian Dog Regiments
Unusual cavalry force recruited on Molossus, an agri-world of the Punic systems. The troopers are mounted on the giant hounds native to the planet. Given their resemblance to ancient Terran breeds it seems probable that the various strains of Molossian Hound are a genetic experiment gone feral rather than a naturally evolved species. They are the riding and draft animal of choice on their homeworld and as war mounts have the advantage of a massive intimidation factor. They can also be housebroken - which is more than you can say for horses or grox. History Ten thousand years ago, at the time of the Great Crusade, Molossus was a savage feral world where warlord fought warlord with dog mounted cavalry. By the 41st millenia however Molossus is a civilized agri-world; pious and productive. There are the usual aristocratic factionalism and intrigue and occasional succession crises but by and large Molossus is peaceful. However the space beyond her atmosphere most certainly is not. Molossus has been raising mounted regiments for the Imperium as part of their tithe since the planet was conquered by Derik Loculus. There are presently hundreds of Molossian regiments serving in as many war zones but a brigade of four regiments under Brigadier Maximiliano is stationed on Zhogun, the sector capital, as a rapid reaction force for the more primitive sector worlds or as scouts in support of more conventional regiments. Uniforms and Equipment The Dog Soldiers wear narrow trousers with leather paneled inseam strapped under their boot soles, high collared short tailed coatees and feather crested helmets. Colors and trimmings vary according to regiment. Maximilano's Own for example wears scarlet coatees with green facings. The 9th Molossians flaunt sun-orange also trimmed with green. Other regiments wear light blue and white; dark green and yellow; sand color and black; and so on. Standard issue arms include autoguns with bayonet attachment and autopistols as side arms. Since aristocratic officers usually pay for their men's kit these weapons are often finely ornamented artificer made pieces - Molossus is in fact famous for its finely crafted weapons. A few officers possess power swords but most carry chainswords. Every squad of eight troopers includes at least two carrying shotguns or shotcannon and even some officers prefer a cut down version of the former as a sidearm. Notable Regiments Maximilliano's Brigade A formation some 5000 strong based on Zhogun, capital world of Sector Occident Prime. Employed as a rapid reaction force especially on the more backward worlds of the sector and as support for mechanized units. It is made up of nine battallions from half as many regiments but with a strong corporate identity thanks to Brigadier Maximilliano. Commanding Officer Brigadier Leonatus Achilles Outram Maximilliano was born the younger son of an improvident father belonging to a cadet lineage of a powerful and wealthy Molossian clan Leonatus soon discovered that his kin were not interested in charity cases and he would have to make his own way in the universe - which he has done, quite splendidly. 339th Irrishmen A regiment raised from Irre, a sub-nation on Molossus one thousand men strong, divided into two battalions. * Uniform: Dark green tunic trimmed with black braid * Warcry: Gang Forward! Commanding Officer Colonel Sean Sharpe Quotes By About "What in the name of... I'm not even gonna ask." -Private Brooker of the 1st-and-Last Saurian Survivors Category:Kadjah Thoris Category:Sector Occident Prime